Twist of Fate
by SixPathSage
Summary: He stood even stronger than the Dark Lord and his forces, yet it still wasn't enough. Losing everything, he made one last stance against the force's of darkness... only to have an accident happen that sends him 9 years back into the past. Harry/Cho


**Twist of Fate**

A/N - Inspired to write this from reading **When the Future Died**. I wanted to write my own version. This will be a Harry/Cho fan fic... but which Harry?

**Chapter 1: Time Turner Turns**

Harry stood before the Dark Lord and his inner circle. A young man at the age of 24, but he was already the most powerful wizard in existence. Force to be, because the Voldemort took everything from him. But Harry grew and evolved. The Elder Wand, was standing before it's rightful master. Voldemort wanted the wand, more than anything. Believing it would make him invincible.

Harry merely chuckled at the Dark Lord's ignorance. He stood there breathing calmly. After years of training, he was finally standing between victory or death.

"Out of my way, Harry Potter. You are standing on a fool's end." Voldemort said softly. The Death Eater's laugh loudly. To their surprise, he merely chuckled.

"What's the matter Tom? Haven't I told you I've magically changed my name. I'm Altus Arcturus now. You cannot defeat me. We both know, I'm far stronger and more powerful than you Tom." Altus replied calmly. Voldemort hissed dangerously. How he hated being called that filthy muggle name. He shouts to his remaining Death Eater's to destroy him.

Altus did the magical change of his name and appearance. Instead of wild and untidy hair, his hair was neat and made him look quiet handsome. His brown eyes also showed hidden amusements at the Dark Lord's attempts to stop him. No one, who didn't know him, would have guess he was once known as Harry Potter. Altus deflected a killing curse before he killed the Death Eater's closest to him. He spun around and killed the others.

The Death Eater's knew they never stood a chance. He was well known as the strongest Sorcerer's of the age. Something not even the Dark Lord could deny. With the amount of spells and counter spells he created (with help of his friends) he quickly made the Death Eater's trembled in fear.

He turns around and he fought against Voldemort while dodging a werewolf, Marek Steinbach… the new werewolf pack leader after Fenir Greyback was killed.

Dolovoh used his signature curse, slashing his wand in the hair before the purple flames hit him straight in the chest. Voldemort smiled and fired the killing curse at Altus. Before the curse could hit him, Marcus tackled him into the time turner closet. The killing curse hit the time turns; causing a massive explosion.

Altus, having been in this situation before, knew at once he was going through time. He and Marcus were fist fighing; or as the wizards called it, muggle fighting. Altus, being more experince and had training was much better. Macus however, had werewolf relaxes by his side. So not all of Harry's punches could connect.

They finally came out of the time turner, crashing onto the ground. Marcus was the first to recover, but Harry was up in an instant, swinging a small sword in his hands and he swung at Marcus, suddenly aware that several people screamed as two strange wizards were fighting on the second floor.

Soon, Auror's appeared, but Harry and Marcus ignored them. They lunge at each other, fighting and moving around each other.

Marcus finally lunged before sinking his teeth into the left sleeve of Altus.

Altus slammed his dagger into Marcus neck, causing the Werewolf Death Eater to look shock.

"You cannot win, Altus. The Dark Lord will have his revenge, and you will lose everything." Several people gasp out loud. Altus paid no attention. Instead he grabbed the wand from his hand, Harry sent a powerful blasting hex into his face.

Altus turn to see several Auror's and Ministry there, many of the workers were gasping out loud at what they just heard. Before he could say anything he dropped the wand and let his body slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

Altus didn't know how long he was asleep. But he knew he was in a comfortable bed. He kept his eyes close, letting his other sense tell him what was around. He heard voices and immediately knew, they were talking about him.

"I still don't know why we just don't chunk him in Azakaban Madam Bones. He broke several laws just inside the Ministry itself." Fudge said.

"Minister, magical exhausted is a very serious thing. How those two got into Ministry of Magic near the Department of Mysterious is a mystery. He has the answers. Since we don't know his name or why he was in the ministry in the first place, we cannot take such actions. We will wait until he awakes. Which will be in a couple of weeks."

"Or now." Altus stated calmly.

Everyone turn around shocked, from the Auror's, to the Ministry and his office official's including Madam Bones.

"How long have I've been out?" Altus asked.

"Nearly three days. Do you know where you are?" Madam Bones asked.

"Saint Mungo's I take it." Altus answered calmly.

"Yes."

"You have questions."

"We do."

"But considering the situation, I think it would be best if I answered your questions under Veritaserum." Altus replied.

"May I ask you why?"

"Because of the things I've heard and will tell you will be hard to hear and to believe."

"Hem, Hem." Someone interrupted.

"I must be sure I misunderstood you. But are you suggesting that you will say lies to the minister and you don't want him to believe you?"

"They wouldn't be lies if I was under Veritaserum now would it?" Altus counter.

Umbridge flushed a deep shade of pink.

"Is there anything would be aware of before we administrate the potion?"

"There are somethings I would like to keep private. Only ask, my name, what I do. My private life is of no concern to you." Fudge look ready to argue with him but Madam Bones already agreed.

He calmly drain the entire potion of Veritaserum.

"What's your name?"

"Altus Arctucus."

"How old are you?"

"24."

"When where you born."

"May 2"

"What year?"

"You can figure that our for yourself. Just take 24 years from today." The Auror who asked that flushed.

"Why were you in the Ministry of Magic?"

"It wasn't initial. I was fighting near Albania. Trying to stop a ritual for the Dark Lord. It was to give him nearly indestructible powers. Something that is frighten enough. For some strange reason, one of the Death Eater's and I were transported to London's Ministry of Magic."

"Hem, Hem."

"Yes?"

"Are you sure he was Death Eater? Are you sure you just didn't let your imagination run a bit wild?"

"I fail to see how. Our information was accurate, not to mention I lost my entire team just trying to stop this from happening." Altus lied easily.

"You're, entire team? How many of you where there?"

"Twenty-Four."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"They were good companions." Altus stated calmly.

"That still doesn't excuse you from killing a man. In front of Ministry Official's none the less. You've still commit a crime." Umbridge replied.

"Madam Umbridge is right. Breaking and entering. Destrucation of Ministry property. First degree murder. I'll speak to my Solicitor about more charges we can bring up." Fudge replied nodding in agreement with his Senior Undersecretary.

"Very well, but you are aware of the old law set in 1712 that allows a free pass for killing any dark individual. Again in 1557 when a civilian aids the public from a dangerous individual cannot be prosecuted. Again in 1901 stating that if a witch or wizard is under attack from a dark follower, they are allowed to use extreme means by any means to protect themselves. I believe I follow under these categories. Which means, your foolish attempt to hail me to prison without so much as a trial is a written death sentence." Altus stated. Madam Bones stared at him in shock. He defended himself quiet well. She turns to see Fudge and Umbridge looking equally shock.

"But you still were trespassing." Fudge squeak out weakly.

"You think I went to the Ministry willingly. Minister, you have no chance holding this up in court."

No one said anything. What he said was true. Even if the Minister wanted to prosecute him, he would walk out a free man.

"Very well, clear of all charges." Fudge gulp, as if he was force to swallow a lemon.

"Where are my things?" Altus asked as he took the antidote.

"We have them in one of our departments. The Ministry will hold to them for thirty days before we return them to you." Umbridge sang.

"Do you have a warrant or proper cause?"

Umbridge face, which had been smiling, slowly started to faded.

"No, but you see, you appeared in the Ministry of Magic. We had every right to… confiscate such dangerous items." Umbridge said slowly.

"I want my belongs return to me in the next five minutes."

"Now see here young man…"

"If you do not return my belongs, I will let my superiors know and that isn't not something you want."

"And who are your superiors?" Umbridge sneered.

"I work for Creed."

Everyone paled. Creed was a top-secret organization similar to the Ministry's Auror program. They dealt with International threats. After the war with the Dark Lord Grindelwald, they were needed more than ever. Fudge even remembers the former Minister of Magic, Millicent Bagnold kept pleading to Creed to assist them during the War with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. If a member of their origination was here, did that mean they believed Dumbledore…

'_No. Dumbledore is just starting trouble. So if they are not here for You-Know-Who, than that means… they're here to spy on me.'_

"Surely, surely we can work something out." Fudge said hastily. Altus looked at him with a sharp look that stated are you stupid.

Altus removed his bangs from his right eye to show them something. His right eye had a dangerous scar that seemed made out of leather than flesh. The scar was deep and showed he had fought a vicious battle to receive such a scar. But what scared them all out, was his eye. It wasn't brown like his left, it was gold. And it seemed more machine than flesh. It was cold and empty.

"I hold all the cards here. I have all the answers that you do not posses. I don't need my wand to destroy every single one of you. If I wanted too, I could wipe the Ministry of Magic from the face of the earth! Don't play smart or coy with me. You should know full well, the consequences for messing with me." Altus growled. They all backed away. For some strange reason, the golden eye seemed more menacing than before.

"Weasley, get his belongs at once." Fudge croaked out. Percy nodded and left. It was three minutes later, when he returned all of his things were there. Altus double checks his things before putting on his robes. Fudge and his administration left leaving Madam Bones with two Auror's with the member of Creed.

"I could use a lemon drop." Altus muttered. Kingsley was the only one who fully understood what he said. Altus turns and looked at Madam Bones.

"If there is anything you need of me, I will be at Diagon Alley, you can meet me at the Leaky Cauldron before 3. Until then, I'll be quiet busy." Altus said no more before he vanished.

Altus reappeared before the door. He put his hood on and walks in slowly. He looked around noticing few people were here. He slips out before anyone could say anything to him.

Walking in Diagon Alley, people moved away from him. He couldn't blame them. He looks like a Death Eater or a dangerous fugitive in many ways. He was also please. No one was badgering him or bugging him.

He walks into Gringotts and approach the teller.

"I need to make a withdraw."

"You're key."

"I have this." Altus replied removing a letter.

The Goblin read the first few lines and paled. He read the whole letter and he turns a deeper shade of green, if that was possible.

"I will... I will see to it that you get a goblin will give you a full gold bag. Five hundred galleon's should be enough."

Altus paused for a moment.

"It will do." Altus replied after he finish thinking. The goblin nodded, breathing fresh air.

A young goblin, soon arrived, carrying a money bag full of gold. Altus safely strap it to his belt. He reaches in his pocket and removed a goblet.

"For your troubles." He replied. He turns around with a wipe of his cloak and was gone.

The goblins were shock. He actually used an old goblin custom. That was rare to find within a wizard. Even if they're apart of Creed. He took the goblet and gasp out loud. It was a very old goblet that was lost for generous. Built by the first goblins. He did the only thing reasonable, he fainted.

* * *

Altus walks towards Olivander's. He needed a new wand. He lost his old one in the future.

He walked in and before Olivander could make his sudden appearance he looked at his directions.

"Strange, I love surprising my customers. Yet, you seemed to know exactly how and when I was going to appear." Olivander stated. Altus said nothing.

"I need a wand sure, my last was damage beyond repair."

"What was your wand type last time?"

"Holly, Phoenix feather, 11 inches"

"Impossible. The wielder of that wand…"

"I'm sure you can guess by now, who I really am. Or, who I use to be."

"How did you…"

"An accident during time travel."

"I see, well than…

"Altus Arcturus."

"Mr. Arcturus, you still right handed."

"Yes."

"Very well, let's see what we can get you."

"I'm too powerful for a simple core. My wand never could react the way it use to after my magic fully matured.

"I see, well than, I'll have to customize a wand for you. I'll need some of your blood."

Altus merely cut his palm and let some blood drop before his wound healed.

"Excellent, come back tonight and it should be ready."

Altus handed over twenty galleons's before he departed. He went to the Leaky Cauldron and slip in the back. He didn't have to wait long. Dumbledore silently appeared and made his way towards him.

"Greetings Mr. Arcturus."

"Hello, headmaster."

"I understand you want to meet with me."

"I do. As your little spy Kingsley told you I wanted to meet with you."

Dumbledore made no motion that he was worried. But he was surprise none the less.

"As you no doubt are aware, I am a member of Creed. I also came here to tell you, that many challenges are awaiting. You are fighting a losing war, Professor. I know how to win it."

"Really, how so?"

"I know about the Order of the Phoenix. I know where the Headquarters are. And, I know how to kill the Dark Lord. I know his strength's and his weakness."

"You offer me much, but how can I trust you?"

"I will swear a magical binding oath to aid you. I will not harm or threaten the war effort. Allow me to become a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Also, allow me to become your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor."

Dumbledore said nothing.

"Do not fear, I don't like the Dark Arts any more than you do."

"What will happen if I don't accept you as my new professor?"

"The Ministry will pass a law and put Dolores Umbridge as your new defense teacher. This is a very bad move as the students will be at great risk from the Ministry."

"I'll think about it. Until then, I'll see you tonight. Dumbledore replied writing on a piece of paper. Altus looked at it and with a flare of his magic, the paper was burn to a crisp and disappeared into the wind.

Dumbledore got up and left. Altus looks at the ceiling and smiles. It wasn't what he wanted, but he could make changes for the better and stop the Dark Lord before things got to far. He also had information on Death Eaters that the Order didn't know about.

He smiled even more, knowing even if he came from the future, his name was still apart of Creed and they would send someone to question him. Due to his oath's, he would answer them. Just on his time not theirs.

* * *

An – the world Altus is latin for Noble or Great. The word Arcturus is actually the third brightest star. The stars Sirus and Canopus are brighter than this star. It's also Latin (proper spelling is Arktouros) that means guard or keeper.


End file.
